Winterhold (Region)
Winterhold or the Winterhold is a region located deep within the frozen north of Skyrim, located in the northeasternmost portion of Skyrim, it is one of the nine holds that make up the entire province. Winterhold is the epitome of Skyrim, perfectly representing the frozen wasteland that Skyrim has been personified by the other nations. Winterhold was where the First Empire of Nords originated, from leaving Atmora in the far north. Description Geography Western Winterhold The reaches of Western Winterhold are barren, virtually void of living beings, only the dying wolf packs and the demented Falmer Elves live in this frozen wasteland. This region has a massive mountain range that separates this area with the Pale in the west, on the other side of the mountain. There is a barren dirt road leading into the Dwarven ruins of the Pale and the lightly-forested area of Western Winterhold. The only settlement is the Frostflow Lighthouse, located on one of the highest peaks in Western Winterhold. There are other stone structures in the general area, albeit abandoned because of the cold area, with the nearest settlement being Dunstad, which is far as it is. Central Winterhold Central Winterhold is where the once grand-city of Saarthal was located, along with other Ancient Nordic structures, like the Tomb of Ysgramor and Ironbind Barrow. These original settlements were buried by the unforgiving snowstorms of Winterhold with Saarthal for example being buried deep in the snow for years. Mount Anthor, in the south is where many pilgrims from the eastern province of Morrowind, to see the beautiful Shrine of Azura. It was built by the immigrants from Morrowind who left the province due to the disastrous event known as the Red Year. Mount Anthor was also the site of a great battle that led to the end of the War of Succession. Eastern Winterhold The eastern portion of Winterhold consists of the northeastern Skyrim coast and the many uninhabited islands throughout that part of the Sea of Ghosts. Eastern Winterhold is more easily distinguished from the rest of Winterhold, due to the mountain range that starts from the northeastern Lake Yorgrim to northwestern Winterhold City. This area of Winterhold is more populated when compared to the rest of the region. The city of Winterhold, as well as the College of Winterhold, are located in the northernmost point of the mainland, overlooking the Sea of Ghosts. Southwards is the Whistling Mine, an isolated mine with several miners is located in between Winterhold City and the Yorgrim Crossroads. The Winterhold Glaciers is home to several shipwrecks that perish in between cities. Blackreach .]] The area known as Blackreach is a large vast cave, which houses ancient settlements dating back to the Merethic Era and the time of Dwemer. The gates to Blackreach are virtually impossible to find; records indicate that there are three dwarven cities throughout the Old Holds that have tunnels leading into Blackreach. But these towns are said to be riddled with Dwarven Animunculi and the demented Falmer. According to mage groups in Winterhold, there is an Elder Scroll located somewhere in Blackreach, one that the Moth Priests of Cyrodiil have yet to find. Blackreach is the home to several creatures including Chauruses, Giants, and even rare plants like the mythical Crimson Nirnroot. Fauna Wolves Ice Wraiths Dwarven Animunculi Wispmothers Falmer Flora Government Religion History Merethic Era Across the Sea of Ghosts; The Tale of Ysgramor Civil war has plagued the northernmost continent of Atmora, resulting in many civilians to evacuating the region, to greater prospects in the south. Departing from the city of Jylkurfyk in Southern Atmora, Ysgramor and several thousand Atmorans traveled across the Sea of Ghosts and landed on Hsaarik Head on the Broken Cape of Winterhold. After arriving onto Hsaarik Head, the Atmorans built the city of Saarthal, which is located southwest of modern-day Winterhold city. The immigrants called the new region, Mereth, due to the Snow Elves inhabiting the area. The Atmorans and the Snow Elves live together in harmony as more travelers from Atmora came to Mereth, further establishing Saarthal. When the Atmorans were building Saarthal, they discovered an ancient artifact with tremendous magical abilities. Ysgramor knew that this object would be sought after, and so he had the artifact buried deep within in Saarthal, much to the dismay of the Snow Elves. The events that followed bring about the end of the Snow Elves and usher the Age of Man.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: SkyrimNight of Tears The Fall of the Snow Elves; the Night of Tears This ancient artifact that the Atmorans had hidden away had peaked the interest of the Kingdom of Snow Elves, to the point where they would betray their new brothers in the cold. The Night of Tears is an event that would go down in history as the beginning of the Snow Elves' demise and ultimate extinction. The Sack of Saarthal ended with the deaths of several thousand Atmorans and it caused the remaining defense under Ysgramor to return back to Atmora, to rally a counterattack. Ysgramor looked over at his wonderous city of Saarthal, burning to the ground by the dastardly Snow Elves, it was said that he cried tears of pure of Ebony, which was fashioned into the legendary axe known as Wuuthrad. The journey back to Skyrim was known as the Storm of Separation, which caused the death of Yngol, the eldest son of Ysgramor. Saddened by his death, Ysgramor built a tomb located on the Yorgrim Estuary and built the modern-day city of Windhelm afterward.Songs of the Return, Vol 5 First Era The Reign of Borgas; the War of Succession The Tale of Olaf One-Eye; Battle atop of Mount Anthor Chronicles of the Dragonguard; the Winterhold Endeavor Second Era The Kingdom of Eastern Skyrim Third Era Winterhold during the Imperial Simulacrum Winterhold Renaissance & the Migration from the East Fourth Era The Great Collapse; The Destruction of Winterhold A Land Divided; The Skyrim Civil War Deep within in the ruins of Alftand; the Elder Scrolls The College's Excavation of Saarthal; the Eye of Magnus Ancano of the Thalmor; the Eye of Magnus Incidient Locations Regions *Western Winterhold *Central Winterhold *Eastern Winterhold Settlements *Winterhold (City) **College of Winterhold **Jarl's Longhouse **The Chill *Fort Kastav *Whistling Mine *Frostflow Lighthouse *Japhet's Folly Ruins *Alftand **Great Lift at Alftand *Driftshade Refuge *Fort Fellhammer *Fortress of Ice *Ironbind Barrow *Journeyman's Nook *Saarthal *Snow Veil Sanctum *Snowpoint Beacon *Skytemple Ruins *Temple of Xrib *Yngol Barrow *Ysgramor's Tomb Caves *Blackreach *Bleakcoast Cave *Hob's Fall Cave *Septimus Signus' Outpost *Sightless Pit *Stillborn Cave *Yngvild Landmarks *Broken Cape *Hela's Folly *Hsaarik Head *Japhet's Island *Mount Anthor *Pilgrim's Trench *Sea of Ghosts *Shrine of Azura *The Serpent Stone *The Tower Stone *Wayward Pass *Wreck of The Pride of Tel Vos *Wreck of the Winter War *Yorgrim Estuary Gallery Winterholdcity.png|Winterhold, the Former Capital of Skyrim. Fort kastav.jpg|Fort Kastav, Regional Stronghold of Winterhold. Winterholdcollege.png|College of Winterhold, the School of Magic in Winterhold. Saarthal.png|Saarthal, the First City of the Atmorans. Alftand1.jpg|Alftand, the Ruins of the North. CollegeStonecarving.png|The Seal of the College of Winterhold. Winterhold Seal.png|The Traditional Winterhold Insignia. Winterhold.jpg|Winterhold, and its scope in Skyrim. Trivia By Game *Winterhold (Skyrim) Appearances * * * Category:Lore: Regions Category:Lore: Skyrim Locations